14 Honesty
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: "You should have lied." KyleChum Slight FanKyle


KyleChum

Requested by: ME!

* * *

"I'm sorry Chum Chum…" Those were the only words that penetrated his mind as he stared at the boy whom he had called his boyfriend. His dark brown hair was now grown past his ears and hung low in front of his eyes, which was a good look to have when you just finished telling your boyfriend of five years that you had cheated on him, with his best friend. Chum Chum didn't even feel the teardrop slid down his face as he continued to stare at Kyle in utter disbelief.

Chum Chum's mind screamed at himself that it was a joke, that he was lying or the boys were playing a horrible gag to see his reaction. Chum Chum waited, for the suddenly smile that would grace his beautiful face like normal, that stupid braces-adorned grin that he adored with all his heart but it never came, instead there was only silence as the wind blew past the school playground. Their stupid childhood hang out that he desperately clung to for the good memories of their relationship.

"Chum Chum…say something." Kyle's voice cracked with sorrow and pain but it was nothing to the humiliation and agony tearing through his very soul. Chum Chum watched, almost as if in third person, as Kyle tried to place a hand in Chum Chum's. Rain pelted down on them quickly as he slapped it away, he didn't need Kyle's sympathy, he didn't need his pity. Shaking, the shorter boy with short, brown hair stood up and walked towards the playground exit in thought. _I love him…I love him so much but…we've been through a lot together…All I know is him and me…where will I go? What will I do if he's not by my side anymore? _

Chum Chum's mind was in shambles as questions and defenses came up for the boy who claimed his heart so long ago. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Chum Chum felt the tears begin to flow and the pain of Kyle's words finally overtook him emotionally. He had cheated on Chum Chum, with Fanboy. Chum Chum wished he had never spoken to Kyle about it. He wished the guilt would have just eaten Kyle alive for the rest of their relationship. Chum Chum would have been better without knowing and they could have continued pretending everything was okay. Twirling around, Chum Chum could feel anger heat up his cold cheeks, as he looked back at the boy who had just ended his world.

"I don't get it Kyle…You want to be honest you say, is that right?" Chum Chum saw him nod, his stupid braces glinting in earnest. Quickly, Chum Chum shook his head, pain striking his heart as he looked up, tears reflected in his beautiful purple eyes. "So where was your conscience when you were with Fanboy?" Chum Chum's words rang clear and silence was the only answer as the boy of seventeen years only hung his head in shame. Chum Chum bit his lip, something he did in frustration when someone wouldn't answer him with what he already knew. The freezing rain now drifted down in beautiful flakes, and it would have been a very romantic environment had it been any other couple. Unfortunately, the flakes had to witness the pain and sorrow of what a lie can do to a relationship.

"Kyle, it doesn't matter that you had the courage to tell me." He said in frustration. "If you were looking for me to see that this as a way to show that I could trust you…you were wrong." He clenched his hands inside the warm black gloves. Tears were now clouding his vision and she could only tell Kyle apart from the bench he sat on, was the blur of red in his hair. "In fact, I understand exactly why you are doing this. Because the easy way out was to free up your guilt and lay it on me!" Chum Chum kicked his sneakers hard at the snow in anger now, that was all he could feel and the only emotion he could hold on to without feeling the pain of betrayal pierce his heart.

Suddenly Kyle stood up, quick to defend his own situation,

"That's not true Chum Chum! I love you! I swear it didn't mean anything to me! HE doesn't mean anything to me!" There were tears in his eyes now, but that kind of emotion was too late as Chum Chum quickly looked up at him, fury radiating off of every inch of him.

"If it didn't really mean a thing Kyle, THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?" He screamed back at him before crying into his gloves, the tears freezing on his skin in beautiful and sad streams of water. Instantly Kyle was at Chum Chum's side, ready to comfort him from what was hurting him, however, this time it was his own fault, Kyle was the one who made him cry, the one who hurt him. Chum Chum pushed Kyle away, he was weak right now but he wasn't even close to accepting Kyle's nonsense, or even near wanting him back in his life.

"Chum Chum…I'm sorry….please…" He shook his head once more, the flakes of white falling from his tangled brown locks into the ground below. He almost felt sorry for the snow; it was a horrible day to fall down on Galaxy Hills.

"No Kyle, you tried to be honest, but honesty…honesty blew it this time." Chum Chum was shaking, but this time, the cold wind has nothing to do with it. His anger, his hurt, his betrayal, they were all flowing so fresh inside his blood. Chum Chum heard a growl come from Kyle's direction. Chum Chum looked up to see Kyle holding his head in irritation.

"You are so confusing! First you say you want honesty all the time and now, the one time I feel like I have to be honest with you, you don't want to hear it?! What the bloody hell Chum Chum?!" he shouted in frustration. Anger darkened Chum Chum's eyes and he quickly ran up on Kyle, holding his face within two inches of Kye's,

"Kyle Blood-worth Thomason, if a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it will it affect anyone?" Chum Chum asked him, his voice cracking at his stupidity. Shocked from the closeness of Chum Chum's face, Kyle shook his head slowly for an answer. "Exactly, no one will miss it." A sigh came from Chum Chum and a puff of white smoke followed as he put a hand on his head. "Honestly, I don't even know why I bother." With that Chum Chum started his trek back to the car parked a few feet away.

"Chum Chum!" his voice rang clear against the winter snow and he couldn't help but turn around and see his pathetic stance. Kyle wanted Chum Chum back, Chum Chum wanted to go back, but they couldn't….not anymore. "Please….I'm sorry….I love you…" so that was it, that was Kyle's big move to try and get Chum Chum to come running into his arms. Instead Chum Chum only dropped his head and looked at the car; a short intake of air was his only movement for a while.

"Kyle….I'm standing here, looking at the one who doesn't know they blew it. 'I love you'….won't take back the truth that has come out of your mouth." Chum Chum then picked up one foot in front of the other and continued towards his car. A tear rolled off his cheek and down his face before he started opening her door. The sound of crunching snow quickly broke the horrible silence before he saw Kyle, standing in front of his car hood, hands firmly on the vehicle.

"What do I have to do Chum Chum? What should I have done to make this hurt you less?" Kyle shouted at him, face red from cold and hurt. A final exhale left Chum Chum's breath and he looked up at him, giving Kyle one last look at his tearstained face. He opened the driver's side door and got in without a sound or response and gently started the car. Backing up, Chum Chum turned his car north, back to his house, but before he drove off, he paused. His window only inches away from his ex-boyfriend; Chum Chum pressed the down button for the window and opened his mouth.

"You should have lied."

* * *

A/N: I thought that I should have helped this pairing along! :v)


End file.
